Searching
by joellen818
Summary: Rogue has a son. Who is his father? this is ment to be a serial but this is all i have at the moment i know the summary sucks but it should be a good story once its finshed... hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men.

"Laughlin get your ass down here now!" yells a woman at the bottom of a flight of stairs.

"Yes ma'am." The sound of hurried footsteps is heard as a young boy flings himself around a corner and down the stairs.

The boy that now stands in front of the woman has piercing hazel eyes and unruly brown hair with strait white bangs that lay at an angle across his face in a typical Skater cut.

"Watch'a need?"

The woman smiles and pushes her own two-toned hair out of the way.

"Nothing I just wanted to say goodbye before me and Remy took off."

The boy pouts and looks up at her.

"Do you have to go momma?"

"Sugar we talked about this," she smirks and continues "the sooner we get done with this the sooner we can get that blamed Cajun out of our hair."

The boy smirked looking over his mothers shoulder, seeing the man they were speaking of.

"Yeah, the sooner we get rid of the swamp rat the better."

"Hey, no fair _mon ami_ only your _belle mamman _can call me that."

When a slight blush appear on her cheeks she said, "Rems, you know my son can call you whatever he wants."

"Okay Rogue, so that means if he wants to call me _pere _he can?"

Laughlins eyes widened knowing that this was a taboo subject he back away from his mother and waited for her response.

Rogue stiffened then shot a look at Remy that made him realize his mistake.

"Gambit." She hissed. "We may be dating but let's get one thing straight you are _not_ his father."

Just looking at her both guys could see that under her pissed exterior she was hurt and was holding back tears as hard as she could.

Gambit stepped in front of her, wrapped one arm around her shoulder and the other around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"_Petite _I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. You know the last thing I want to do is hurt you _chere._ I love you _mon couer."_

She ducked her head into his chest and took a deep breath. Taking in his scent of Cajun spices and cinnamon.

She whispered back, "I know Rems, I know, I love you too."

Laughlin who had watched the entire exchange and through his enhanced hearing he heard every word that was said he was about to interrupt when he heard Remy start to hum "_La Vie en Rose" _and sway with Rogue in his arms in a few seconds he heard is mothers beautiful voice singing the lyrics. It didn't last long by the end of the first verse she was looking into Gambit's red on black eyes smiling.

Laughlin, convinced his mother was fine now said, "Momma, where are you going anyway?"

Remembering that her son was behind her witnessing this display she turned to him as Remy's hands found a new spot to rest on her shoulders.

"We are going to Japan."

Seeing Laughlin's eyes light up she frowned and shook her head.

"I'm sorry suga' that's not why we are going it's very unlikely that he is even there. We are going to see some of Remy's contacts in Tokyo."

Seeing his face fall Rogue looked to Remy for guidance.

"Don't you fret _mon ami_ if he _is_ there I'll bring him back."

The boy looked slightly less crestfallen but was still pretty upset.

"Okay, Swampy." He smirked.

Gambit shook his head as Rogue kissed her son goodbye on the top of his head.

As they walked away Laughlin heard Remy saying, "_Dieu _he has his father's sense of humor."

"Remy." Rogue hissed after smacking him in the ribs.

Laughlin sighed and looked at his feet, '_My father…'"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the plane reached its destination Remy looked at the woman asleep on his shoulder. The only times she appeared truly at peace were when she was asleep or when she was with Laughlin.

'_Maybe one day I'll be able to make her feel that way. It kills me that some homme she hasn't seen in years can still affect her so much.'_

The intercom dinged and announced that they would be landing soon. Remy softly shook Rogue.

"_Chere _it's time to wake up. We are landing soon _mon ange." _

She sighed and began to awaken.

"Mornin' suga'," she yawned blinking up at him with a soft smile.

"Morning." He smiled.

After they had landed and checked into their hotel they went to hotel bar and ordered some sake and waited for Remy's friend to arrive.

A few minutes later a man in jeans and a black dress shirt sat down beside Remy at the bar. He was Japanese had light brown hair and a scar over his left eyebrow. He looked to be about 23.

"Shiro, so glad you could make it _mon ami_."

"It's good to see you again Remy." Shiro laughed.

"Hello I'm Rogue, it's nice to meet you."

Shiro laughed and shook her hand. "_Hai, _I have heard a lot about you from Remy. _Watashi wa Chiba Toshiro. _ Everyone calls me Shiro though."

This time Rogue laughed and said, "Hm, you look more like a Toshi to me!"

Shiro laughed as well and said "Toshi it is then."

Remy's eyes widened and he said to Rogue, "_Chere_ I think you are the only one who will ever be able to get away with calling him that."

"Got that right. If you _ever_ try calling me that Remy I will cut off your balls and feed them to you."

"Now, now boys it's much too early for fightin'" said Rogue as she downed her drink. The group laughed and enjoyed a companionable conversation where Toshi filled Rogue in on all of Remy's past antics. During an interesting conversation about Remy's first run in with Toshi, where Toshi walked in on Remy trying to still a Monet from the same person he was and how they had worked together to escape with the painting when security closed in only to find they had been hired by the same person who had no intention of paying either of them; Rogue's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me fellas I gotta take this" Rogue excused herself and walked away.

"Hello?"

"Hello, darlin."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys it's Joellen, just wanted to let you know I have a perforated ear drum so if my updates aren't up to snuff it is not my fault lol I have 10 days of Ibuprofen and Tylenol every 6 hours to look forward to. That added to my addiction to energy drinks, (C'mon I am a teenager cut me some slack!), well let's just say it's not a great combo. Disclaimer: I do not own the Ragin' Cajun as much as I wish I did it's just not possible. Well at least I own Laughlin!  
_

_Chapter 3_

"Hello?"

"Hello, darlin'."

Rogue's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She knew who it was but she needed confirmation.

"Who tha' hell is this?" she hissed.

"It's me darlin'. How have you been?"

"Is this some kind of sick joke? It's been 16 years! And all you can say is how have you been? There have been no phone calls, no letters, hell a post card would have been great! I have had no idea where you were if you were ok when you were coming back-"

He interrupted, "I'm sorry Mar-"

This time she interrupted, "Don't you dare!" she hissed, "It's Rogue now Wolverine. I don't know what you have planned but don't you even think about coming to the mansion."

She could here Logan flinch at the use of his handle instead of his name or what she normally called him, suga'. But after that reaction he steeled himself and went into strait Wolverine mode.

"I'll go where ever I please. I doubt you will be able to stop me."

"You wanna bet? I lost control of my powers when you left I can't touch anyone without protection not my boyfriend not my son-"

"You're what?"

"Shit!" Rogue cursed and hung up running to Gambit and Toshi who were still sitting and talking. "Remy we have to go _he _just called and I let it slip about Laughlin."

"Are you sure it was him petite?" Rogue just gave him a look.

"Right, stupid question. Well let's go, Shiro the invitation to join the mansion stands."

"Ok, thanks I'll think about it."

"C'mon Rems we gotta go!" yelled Rogue impatiently as she drug him out of the bar into a taxi that was waiting outside. She yelled to Toshi, "Hey you know the address to the mansion, send our bags to us ok? We haven't unpacked yet."

Toshi just nodded grimly. As they jumped into the car and sped off.

They rushed to the airport and got on the first plane back home. Hopefully they would get there before Logan met Laughlin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the mansion.

Ring

Ring

A young girl in a bright yellow coat answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jubes its Rogue. I don't have time to talk just please get Storm on the phone."

Storm at that moment walked down the stairs to the phone and Jubilee handed the phone to her mouthing 'Rogue.'

"Rogue? What's going on?"

"I just got a call from Logan and I let the word son slip out of my mouth. He is headed to the mansion as we speak. Don't let him even _see_ Laughlin before I get there."

"No problem he and the other teenagers went on a field trip to Niagara Falls they won't be back for two days."

Storm could hear Rogue sigh on the other line.

"Good. Remy and I are about to board the plane back we will be home in a few hours."

A male voice was heard in the background.

"Remy wants to talk to you."

"Stormy?"

"Yes Remy?"

"When he smells Laughlin's scent he will know that he is his son. But he might try to leave once he realizes that he isn't there. Do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Don't let M'seur Claws leave. Rogue and Laughlin deserve answers and frankly I have a few questions for the _homme _myself."

"No problem. Oh and by the way Remy?"

"Oui, Stormy?"

"Don't call me Stormy."

Despite the tense situation both managed to laugh as they hung up.

Jubilee looked at Storm and said, "So what are we doing?"

"Nothing, it wouldn't surprise me if Logan showed up within the hour. And as for keeping him here, which I know you overheard, I'll just tell him what happened when he left. He will be too busy listening to try and leave. And if he isn't," Storms eyes turned white and the air caused her hair to whip around her face. "Then I wonder how lightning and adamantium will react to each other."

A look of pure shock crossed Jubilees face.

"You would seriously hurt him? I thought you were friends?"

"We are. But he had no right to do what he did. If he had even checked in once he would have known he had a son and Rogue may have been able to keep control of her powers. Now she is having to gain control all over again."

"Have there been any breakthroughs?"

"Yes, she can touch Laughlin and on occasion Remy. But that is it."

"It's awful."

"I know."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I know it has been a long time since I updated, things just really hit the fan in my life one after another. I know that's not a good excuse and I am sorry for the wait. I figured y'all deserved something new. It isn't complete but I will still be working on it in my free time, finals are coming up so it might not be for a while until I update. On a good note spring break is soon, and I will have a whole week to focus on writing, well enough stalling here it is Chapter 5! Love it or hate it let me know. Any criticism is good criticism.

Chapter 5

Laughlin was sitting on a bus looking out the window ignoring everyone around him. His friend Sarah, a mutant with bright pink hair with the ability to make bones grow out of her skin, was watching her favorite show on her laptop and was at the moment repeating the most annoying line in the entire show…

"Hey who turned out the lights? Hey who turned out the lights?"

"Sarah as much as I love Doctor Who can you please watch a different episode? I'll watch it with you just please not the Library episode again. You have watched it 4 times today."

Sarah laughed and said, "Finally! I didn't think I would ever get you to talk. Which episode do you want to watch?"

"How about the Pilot of the eleventh series?"

Sarah just looked at him and he sighed, "Fine let's watch Midnight."

He finished by mumbling under his breath, "Still don't see what is wrong with Matt Smith anyway."

"Oi! I heard that. Don't make me start up this conversation again, 'cause I will and you know it!"

All of a sudden an Asian woman with purple hair spoke up with a heavy British accent, "Hey he is better than that big eared git anyway."

"Pyslocke don't get her started please!" begged Laughlin.

It was too late and the argument above all Doctor Who arguments began; and Laughlin to the time to reflect on everything that had happened in his life so far."

_Age 6_

_First day of school and at snack time kids introduced themselves, obviously Laughlin was interesting because of his brown and white hair. _

_A bunch of kids surround him staring wide eyed._

"_My momma is the best in the world, she's a superhero!"_

"_Wow!"_

"_Cool!"_

"_What can she do?"_

"_She can fly, she is really strong, and she can have any power she wants by touching the people that have it."_

"_What can you do?"_

"_Nothing yet, I just hear really good."_

"_That's still cool."_

_One kid who didn't believe asked, "Have you ever __**seen**__ your mom do any of that?"_

"_No, she don't like usin' her powers."_

"_Whatever," the kid said walking away, "your just lying."_

"_Am not!" yelled Laughlin_

_All of a sudden a teacher walked up to them, "Laughlin someone is here to pick you up."_

_Later that day…_


	6. THANK YOU & NOTE

Hey guys! I am so glad that my readers have kept up this far! Which is why I hate to tell you that, my school is recalling all laptops next week and I will not be able to update as much as I like over the summer, if at all. As many of you can tell I am close to finishing my first story, TXRNGR and DOUBLEA have entered the chatroom, hopefully I will have it completed by the end of the week. I haven't thought about a sequal, honestly I don't see how I could make one. But if you have any ideas feel free to review and pm me, I will do my best to reply to all my reviews from now on. Well, again thank you for sticking with me this far!

I love y'all! 33333333333


	7. THINKING ABOUT ADOPTION

Hey fellow x-men fans, as you can see I havent done much on this story. And to be honest im lost on it I know what I want to do with it but my mind wont allow me to write it down in story form. As of now I am officially THINKING about putting this up for adoption. If you would like to adopt it send me a pm or review telling me so and I will then decide from there. There are some stipulations to the adoption though, I will need to read some of your work to see if our writing styles are compatible and I will tell you what I plan to do with the story. As this was inended to be a series I wish for it to still be one. The new author will have full liberties to do what they wish with the characters (with the exceptions of a few things that I will point out) they may kill off characters, introduce their own OC's and do what ever they feel necessary to keep the plot going. As long as the story retains the essence of my original work and ends up where I envisioned it I should have no problem and will keep my nose out.

Thanks guys!

Joellen818


End file.
